cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky Blade
Rocky Blade is an american CAW professional wrestler. He currently wrestles for TCW*(Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk), and HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment). Backstory Blade made began his career in caw wrestling in 1998. He worked for various small-time independent federations for the next few years. He last company he signed on to was known as Ruthless Agression Wrestling (RAW) in 2001. It was there where he formed alliances and made enemies that would last through the majority of his career so far. He became World Champion once and United States Champion twice before the company merged with another nearby league and was renamed Wildcat Pro Wrestling. The majority of Rocky's success came from this point in his career, where he could've been considered for Mary-Sue status. He went on to hold the World title, the United States title, and the Tag Team titles on multiple occasions. He was eventually depushed at the beginning of the league's Fifth season. While still employed with WPW, (which has now taken the form of an e-fed) the last championship he earned was the Tag Team Championships with Billy Yank at WPW's Seventh King Of Kings Tournament show last October. They would lose the titles a month later to Afro Thunder and Afro Samurai of the Fro-Tang Clan. Current Leagues Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*) The creation of TCW* came due to WPW's inability to bring in a network to give them airtime. With the new company's existence, Several of the big names of WPW joined the likes of the competitors of the Terrordome Training Facility. On October 22, 2010, TCW*'s inagural show took place in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida and was titled "Fight The Hedges". In it's main event, Rocky Blade was in a match to determine the new federation's 1st World Champion against old rival The Dark Star, who was also in WPW until season 5. After a 13-minute battle, a crimson-masked Blade was able to capture the gold with a chokeslam. Rocky went on to hold the title for the next 3 months. During that time, he continued the feud he had with the black, Undertaker-like character. At *3: Like Tears In Rain, Dark Star appeared after Blade's non-title victory against Darren Tate to deliver a Hangman's Piledriver onto steel steps through the nearby announce table. In retaliation, Blade jumped Dark Star backstage with a MoKan Hammer through a table during the Chester Rumble at *4: Viva La Banshee. The feud supposedly came to a head at *5: Fists of Iron in the form of a "Honmaru Rules" Deathmatch for The TCW* World Title. In one of the young company's most brutal bouts, The Dark Star was able to end Rocky's Title run by making him submit with a Pump Handle Stretch at the 30-minute mark of the contest. Blade invoked his rematch clause at *7: Ulmeyda City Limits, but was defeated by then-champion, Hijo Del Reyes. At *8: Debacle in Deutschland, The main event was scheduled to be Hijo Del Reyes defend the World Championship in a Title vs. Career match against AKI-Man. Unfortunately, the man who portrays the league's AKI-Man (not the original, mind you) had prior legal troubles with Germany and was unable to make the show. Not booked, Blade donned the blinding mask and body suit and ultimately won the world title for the second time. Upon hearing this, AKI-Man demanded a release from his contract. Jeri-Max Rocky Blade was supposed to be in Jeri-Max's 2nd season of PMX under the guidance of his pro, Aladdin Hassan. However with the strike of several of Jeri-Max's top superstars and the formation of Vertex, plans for PMX's 2nd season were scrapped. Homies Wrestling Entertainment (HWE) Recently, Blade has been announced to join HWE's form of NXT. In the initial video, he is shown to have more of an athletic style as compared to what he had shown in previous leagues. His pro for the season is TMO. Signature Moves *'Coors Crusher (Full Throttle)' (current main finisher) *MoKan Hammer (Burning Hammer) *Blade Runner (Spear) *Sharpshooter *Dragon Sleeper *Chokeslam (Old Finisher) *Tombstone Piledriver (Old finisher) *Frog Splash *Backfist Championships and Accomplishments Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk *1x TCW* World Heavyweight Champion Entrance Themes Roughless Agression Wrestling *Jimi Hendrix-"Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" Wildcat Pro Wrestling *Powerman 5000-"Last Night On Earth" *Korn-"Evolution" Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk *Airbourne-"Raise The Flag" (Current)